A need exists for large scale dielectric materials/layers having sufficient capacity for use in specialized applications like solar cells, defense, aerospace and transportation. Further, characterization of such dielectric materials/layers for such applications as large area solar cells is needed to screen candidate materials and process in the manufacturing stage.